As tilt devices of this kind in the prior art, there has been known one which is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. In the tilt device described in Patent Document 1, a pair of pivot shafts 21A, 21B with a common pivot axis O are outwardly supported in rising portions which are at opposite sides of a tilt table 20 taking a U-letter shape, and the pivot shafts 21A, 21B are supported by a pair of support sections 11a, llb upstanding on a support table, through bearings 14A, 14B. The tilt table 20 is provided thereon with a turn table 25 which detachably supports a pallet 26 to attach a workpiece W thereon and which rotates about an axis perpendicular to the pivot axis O. The pivot shafts 21A, 21B are rotated by servomotors 33A, 33B through worms 32 and worm wheels 31, and the rotational angle is detected by an encoder 27 attached to an extreme end of the pivot shaft 21B to be feedback controlled.